


Put A Cork In It

by Anonymous



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Ai has Dissociative Identity Disorder, I wrote this for me but y'all can read it if you want, Kasukabe has Tourette's, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Get it? Cork? Plug? They do the same thing, basically...? Hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Kasukabe | Haze/Ai Coleman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Put A Cork In It

_"Mm... Um, are you sure..."_

_"Of course I want to! Au, au! Good boy, do a spin!"_ Kasukabe claps his hands once, twice. Although he expressed his excitement verbally, his actions spoke for themselves most of the time. His brain couldn't get enough of Ai and his brilliant mind.

Likewise, Ai couldn't get enough of Kasukabe's endless enthusiasm for everything he felt brave enough to show interest in.

Rarely were those things of this nature, though. Ai tended to be shy in every aspect of his life, rarely speaking of his time before he began working for Kasukabe and putting all of his focus into his plans of becoming a magic user. Very rarely did he ask for many things, especially something of this nature. Anything he asked for was a burden to Kasukabe in his mind.

_"Ai... Aikawa was the one who came up with this idea, but he won't take over. It's really embarrassing."_

Before Kasukabe could inquire about what exactly this idea even was, Ai is climbing into the bed and settling down on his side next to the other. His pants had been discarded a while ago, but now his briefs were pulled down his thighs. One hand finds Kasukabe's, guiding it down Ai's side and further back towards his ass.

As his fingers delve between Ai's cheeks, his fingers suddenly come across something that makes the barking he was doing earlier begin again.

Where in the world had Ai come across an anal plug?


End file.
